Quiproquo
by Tommaso
Summary: Une histoire qui mêle les huîtres, les asperges, les métaphores, le pauvre Roi Arthur et l'inégalable Perceval.


Voici ma première incursion dans le monde de Kaamelott. Un peu anxieuse : je ne suis pas du tout habituée à ce type d'écriture, façon un peu "script". J'espère néanmoins que je resterai dans le ton de la série.  
L'histoire peut prendre place dans n'importe quel livre, avant le livret V.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Château de Kaamelott – salle à manger**  
_Arthur, visiblement agacé, rompt une mie de pain et commence à grignoter les quignons._  
_La porte d'ouvre, Perceval apparaît dans la pièce, les bras chargés._

ARTHUR : Vous étiez où, bordel !  
PERCEVAL, gêné : Enfin sire, soyez pas si pudibond.  
ARTHUR, haussant les sourcils : Pudiquoi ?  
PERCEVAL : Vous savez bien, nan ? Quand un gars est furax-  
ARTHUR, remuant vivement sur sa chaise : Fu-ri-bond. Mais asseyez-vous, bon sang ! Ca fait un quart d'heures que j'zieute l'oie rôtie et l'pâté de faisan.

Le plat sur lequel trône ledit pâté de gibier vole à terre, remplacé par la caisse en bois rapportée par Perceval. Un linge rayé recouvre le contenu. Arthur, les lèvres pincées, observe le spectacle avec animosité.

ARTHUR, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de couteau dans la table : Vous feriez mieux… Tout de suite… De me dire … Ce que vous avez ramené.  
PERCEVAL, ahuri : Rameuté qui ? J'suis v'nu tout seul, moi, sire.  
ARTHUR, enlevant rageusement le linge qui couvre la caisse : Ramené ! Des- C'est quoi, ça ?

Divers produits sont étalés dans la caisse. De loin, on discerne des légumes, des fruits ainsi que des coquillages. Perceval saisit l'un d'entre eux.

PERCEVAL : Bah… Des huîtres ! Et bretonnes, en plus.  
ARTHUR s'empare à son tour de l'un des produits : Des huîtres, des asperges ? Vous voulez que j'foute quoi avec ça ?

Les yeux ronds, Perceval observe son roi. Haussant les épaules, il le pointe du doigt et mime un combat à l'épée. L'un des coups manque de faire voler la coupe de vin, Arthur l'arrête illico.

ARTHUR : Vous m'excuserez mais… J'vois pas très bien le rapport entre moi et une bourriche de mollusques.  
PERCEVAL, très fier de son effet : C'est bon pour ce que vous avez.  
ARTHUR : Ah ouais ? Et j'ai quoi, moi ? Parce que si vous pensez à une carence en iode, ça risque pas avec la bande de moules que j'me trimballe comme chevaliers, hein !  
PERCEVAL, subitement gêné : Non… Enfin, vous savez… Ce dont on a parlé à cette table, il y a une semaine ? Bon, j'vous avoue, j'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi vous restiez aussi évaseux à ce sujet-

ARTHUR croque rageusement dans une asperge crue, les mâchoires contractées : Que je restais vaseux ?  
PERCEVAL : Oui, que vous n'vouliez pas me dire vraiment ce qui vous dérangeait.

Se penchant en avant, le chevalier s'appuie sur ses coudes et baisse d'un ton, prenant un ton confidentiel.

PERCEVAL : Ce dont on a parlé, vous vous souvenez ? Que vous pensiez plus manier aussi bien l'épée, que vous étiez las et complètement schlass. Bah- J'ai prit les choses en main ! Enfin, si vous m'permettez.

Arthur inspecte les environs tandis que Perceval pouffe de sa dernière parole comme d'une blague dont le roi ne peut saisir le sens. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, roulant des yeux et l'estomac gargouillant, il le prie de poursuivre son explication.

ARTHUR : Vous feriez mieux de vite me dire ce vient foutre une douzaine d'huîtres et une botte d'asperge dans mes sautes d'humeurs…  
PERCEVAL, nullement décontenancé : Bah, comme j'vous aime bien… Vous l'savez, hein ? Eh bien, j'me suis renseigné. Merlin avait bien une potion à m'proposer pour les mous du bâton comme il dit mais… Karadoc m'a dit d'm'en méfier. Il m'a aussi dit que la nourriture, c'est un truc fortiche qui peut dérégler ou rerégler les p'tits problèmes. Comme le vôtre.

Les doigts du roi se crispent sur l'un des morceaux de pain, maltraitant la pauvre mie. Ses yeux fixent son invité. Il semble prêt à l'étrangler.

ARTHUR : Mou du bâton ? Vous lui avez raconté quoi à ce charlatan ?  
PERCEVAL, haussant les épaules : Ce que vous m'aviez dit, Sire ! Qu'vous aviez tellement plus d'énergie que même pour soulever l'épée, c'était pas du gâteau.  
ARTHUR, presque choqué : Vous lui avez dit quoi ?  
PERCEVAL : Il m'a conseillé une mixture pour refiler un peu d'vigueur aux vieilles plantes en mal de sève qui m'disait. J'ai rien compris… Mais vous les connaissez les druides, ils sont toujours à fond dans la nature et les trucs végétaux.  
ARTHUR esquisse un sourire venimeux, devinant le dénouement de cette mascarade : Quand vous faites une connerie, vous l'faites pas à moitié, vous ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler des métaphores ?  
PERCEVAL réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre : Oui, oui, c'est les trucs dans lesquels on met les bougies, non ?

Prêt à lui bondir dessus, Arthur réprime néanmoins sa rage et reprend calmement.

ARTHUR : Une métaphore, c'est employer une image… Une expression, un truc débile, anodin pour parler de quelque chose d'autre. Quand j'dis que Karadoc est un ogre… Ce n'en est pas un, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut juste dire qu'il mange pour huit !  
PERCEVAL : Bah, j'suis pas sûr qu'il en soit pas un. Pour dire vrai, j'ai jamais vu un ogre.  
ARTHUR : C'était juste un exemple, laissez tomber. Ici… Quand Merlin vous dit que je n'ai plus de sève, c'est une métaphore… Ca veut dire que- Eh bien, vous voyez nan, merde ?

Lentement, Perceval acquiesce, reculant doucement pour s'adosser au dossier de la chaise, pour finalement soupirer d'agacement.

PERCEVAL : Non, désolé sire, j'vois pas. J'fais des efforts pourtant.  
ARTHUR : Que j'suis pas foutu d'honorer mes maîtresses ou ma femme ! Enfin, c'est pas sorcier !

L'une des servantes postées près du buffet jette un regard terrorisé à la table des deux convives. Arthur en devient encore plus furieux. Perceval, lui, ne s'en formalise pas.

PERCEVAL : Ah ! Mais oui, c'est bien de ça qui s'agissait. Parce que- Regardez, j'ai compris ! Quand vous disiez que vous pouviez pas lever l'épée, c'était une métaforme.  
ARTHUR : Ce n'était pas une métaphore, bordel ! Je vais bien ! J'vais pas inviter faire ça sur la table ronde pour le prouver, crétin !  
PERCEVAL, compréhensif : J'me doute que c'est pas facile. Mais vous l'avez dit, blanc sur noir.  
ARTHUR, à la fois hilare et hors de lui : Non, non, j'pense pas.

Plissant le front, Perceval réfléchit, se mordillant la lèvre dans un effort de concentration intense. S'illuminant brutalement, il tape du poing sur la table.

PERCEVAL : Ca me revient ! Vous m'disiez que ces histoires de bonnes femmes vous montaient à la tête, mais que les maîtresses qui ronchonnent, ça allait avec le trône et l'impuissance.  
ARTHUR : La puissance, pas l'impuissance !

A bout de forces, le roi se fracasse le front contre la table en bois. Entre deux plaintes et deux insultes, Perceval tâche de se faire entendre pour aplanir la situation.

ARTHUR : Si vous foutez pas l'camp d'ici, j'vous dérouille à mains nues...  
PERCEVAL : Le prenez pas comme ça ! Ma foi, c'est dommage que vous alliez bien. 'fin, j'veux dire que c'est pas plus mal mais- J'ai galéré pour trouver des aliments paradisiaques comme qu'y disait Bohort. Pis, y savait pas si on en trouvait ici, au marché.

Se relevant, Arthur dresse le poing et déplie l'index, puis le majeur ainsi que l'annulaire.

ARTHUR : Karadoc, Merlin, Bohort… Vous en avez mis combien au courant, hein ? Combien, parlez !

Se relevant de son siège, il passe les mains autour de la gorge de Perceval et serre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci bafouille de le laisser respirer. Le roi relâche finalement sa prise.

**_Fondu noir_**

PERCEVAL : Mais y'a rien de honteux ! Comme le disait Messire Leodagan, ça arrive à tout l'monde!


End file.
